


撕裂

by WincestJ2CN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN
Summary: Dean感受到Sam的手放在它们不该在的地方。“我不会停的，不会再继续忍受，我有病，我太病了，Dean。”





	撕裂

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984758) by [thatsakitkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsakitkat/pseuds/thatsakitkat). 



> A translation of Sunder by thatsakitkat
> 
> 译者 CC   
> LOFTER地址：http://cecilia115.lofter.com/

“这不公平，” Sam对着他的耳朵说，把他压进床里，“你的样子，你的一举一动，你对我的影响，而我却不能拥有你。”  
“Sammy，” Dean说，试图挣脱着，这真病态因为哦上帝啊，这一切，正在发生的，而他不能该死的甩开sam的手。“Sammy，你，你——拜托，Sam，停下来。”  
Sam令人窒息的笑了笑，看起来像邪恶频道里得意的精神病患者，他更低得俯下身来。当然了，Dean可以打他，把他的脑袋扳正，但他真的会吗？Dean看不见他们自己的样子，这很好，因为他不需要看他兄弟上臂上蜿蜒的猩红砍痕。Dean怎么可能该死的更伤害他？  
Dean感受到Sam的手放在它们不该在的地方。“我不会停的，不会再继续忍受，我有病，我太病了，Dean。”  
不你没有，Dean在脑海里悲叹。“我要操你，mm, yeah, 我要一直操你, ” Sam说，他挪来身体可Dean仍然不能呼吸。Sam不停的该死的说着，字字撞在一起，渗透过一层太被磨损的滤网进入Dean的耳膜里。“我会操坏你。弄坏你。你还不明白吗, Dean？我只想要你，我一直想你。”Sam笑出声来，“我以前真的以为我能去大学，能离开你？”  
那你什么时候停止那么以为，而开始想现在这个了，Dean想。他说不出话，起码在Sam下流话语的攻击下不能。  
“我以前蒙骗自己，给自己讲所有的谎言来骗自己，就为了忘记我有病。”Sam在扯自己的衣服，他的呼吸沉重得让Dean觉得他或许仍然在哭。“我为什么不能再继续骗下去了，不能继续假装。因为你，因为你。操，Dean，我恨你。”

 

Sam一只手抚在Dean的侧面让他倒下。在躺下的位置Dean可以再次看见Sam，Sam手臂上像血红刺身一样蛇行的血液占据他的眼睛。  
Sam抓过那把他用来割破自己皮肤的刀——那是Dean给他的16岁生日礼物，操，那是两年前，好像一辈子之前—眼睛也不眨得一刀割下。Dean紧张起来，等待着刀在肋骨之间的痛感，谁知道呢，他不认识现在的s，但Sam只是割开了他的上衣，刀刃撕裂着棉线。Dean哽咽了一声，这似乎是他现在唯一能发出的声音。  
“你被操过吗，Dean？” Sam看着Dean的腰带问。Dean的胯因为刀刃贴近他的阴茎而扭动着，汗水也颤抖地流出来。Sam拿刀一点都不小心，他的手指颤抖又因为血污而易滑。  
“Yeah,” 他说，但细弱的声音出卖了他的谎言。  
Sam看起来一点都不惊讶。他把d的腰带解下来，然后放下刀，开始撕扯Dean的内裤。“被谁？Dad？你让Dad操你了吗？”  
恶心的感觉从Dean的喉咙涌上来。“Fucking Christ, Sam, Fuck no! 那真病态！”  
“这确实病态, ” Sam同意道。他的手掌透过Dean的牛仔裤渗出热度，使Dean内里某处纠缠不清。  
“你要知道，Sam，Dad永远不会那样摸我。”Dean合上眼睛咽了咽，“有几次，跟几个鬼混的酒徒。付给我钱了，很多，5分钟500美元。可能比这还好吗？”  
那只是单纯的做爱。现在的也将会是单纯的做爱，当Sam扯下他的牛仔裤和内裤，露出Dean的胯部，大腿和脚踝的时候，Dean告诉自己。  
Dean又在看Sam的手臂，Sam这次割得很深，伤口上留下的血盖过他的旧伤疤和新伤口。血流的他一身都是，也流满Dean和床。

 

Sam握住他的膝盖下，把他拽向床脚，远离枕头。Sam看起来在深呼吸，暂时停了下来。他展开放在Dean大腿上的手，上上下下的抚摸他。“怎么也解释不了，”他说，“看看你的腿，它们就天生这样，huh？总是合不拢的，太习惯于夹住腿间的人了是吗？然后你总是，总是走得像是你被人操了，像是你被操的太狠使你的骨头都弯曲了, ” Sam呼出一口气，“该死的残忍得诱惑我，Dean。” Sam的眼神一点点向上舔过Dean的身体，然后盯住Dean的嘴唇。这一切发展的太快了，令Dean感到不安。Sam把自己挤进Dean的腿间，用自己的重量研磨Dean的阴茎。  
“还有它们，”Sam温热的呼吸喷在Dean脸上，下流的话语像蜂蜜一样流进他耳朵里。Sam把拇指压迫进Dean嘴里，它尝起来像是铜和铁。“你的嘴唇。知道吗，Dean，我以前在你睡着了的时候吻你。”  
Dean闭上了眼睛。  
“我十四岁就开始了，把我的舌头放进你嘴里。”  
Sam的拇指不在Dean的喉咙里，但Dean不可抑制得哽咽。“我吻过你上千次，”Sam说，“我已经病了很多年，你要知道，这一切不是突然发生的。我总是在想你，一直。我第一次自慰就是听着你操某个婊子，听着你发出的声音，你的高潮使我也高潮了。我第一次操人的时候，我告诉她们闭上嘴转过身去，这样我就可以假装我在操的是你。”  
Sam只是在耳语，但每个音节都在Dean脑子里爆炸，就像Sam在用45mm口径手枪对着他的头盖骨，一下一下勾着板机， 呯呯呯的向他射击。“我停不下来，没法停止想你，无论做什么都不行。”  
Dean只闻得到铺天盖地的血锈味。当Sam把手指从他口中拿出来并勾勒他的唇线时，Dean说，“Sam,你得让我帮你缝针，我想你可能划到动脉了。”  
“吻我，”Sam说。Dean看向他，Sam的脸暴露了他的一切脆弱和绝望。“拜托。就。吻我。”  
要是我不做你会怎么样，看看你已经弄出的狼藉。这根本没得选择，Dean舔了舔嘴唇，抓着床单屏住呼吸，把他的脸扬起来，嘴吻住Sam的。

 

Sam愉快的声音大声的像尖叫。他饥渴得回应Dean，力道大得把Dean压了回去。Dean的嘴熟悉地接纳了Sam的舌头，就像他以前睡着了无意识时做得无数次一样。Dean没让自己糊弄这个吻，他确保自己每秒都在回吻Sam， 舔过Sam的牙齿和牙床。他用手抚摸着Sam温热的头发，下腹感到愈来愈灼热，终于在Sam把手伸向他挺起的阴茎时呻吟出声。  
“你会让我操你, ” Sam在吮吸Dean嘴唇的间隙说，“你会让我狠狠的操你一整晚，对吗？你想要我在你的里面？我想要，Dean， 我想，ah, 该死的把我埋在你里面。”  
Dean结结巴巴地回应，Sam又在他唇上烙下重重的一吻才挺起身。 Dean盯着天花板，呼吸沉重，阴茎感觉更沉重。他不能想要这个，但是Sam需要他，Dean从未这么担心又害怕他的兄弟。“Sammy，”他说，“拜托别再伤害你自己。”  
Sam拿出一管润滑剂，跪在Dean的腿间，盖子打开的声音像枪声一样射入Dean的耳朵。Sam的不回答刺痛了Dean，把他的心脏撕扯成一片一片，刺激他再一次愤怒。  
“You son of a bitch，” Dean恶狠狠的说，“我会给你你想要的，你想要的所有，但是你不能，该死的不能再割伤自己，或是趁我不在的时候折磨自己，这都得停下，你听懂了吗？”Dean边说边颤抖。  
Sam狮子鬃毛一样颜色的眼睛转向Dean的脸，真正得看着他。Dean责备自己没更早的明白这一切，不止Sam的眼睛透露着哀伤和绝望，他紧抿的嘴角，就连他的发梢都下垂得孤独。Dean早觉察了他兄弟的心情，却自欺欺人得把这一切归罪到某个甩了Sam的小妞身上，或许她拒绝了Sam去毕业舞会的邀请，反正肯定是这类的小事，因为Dean该死的不值得Sam的感情。

 

“反正我不会杀了自己, ” Sam说着，边挤润滑剂边看向自己的手指，“我要是死了就永远和你没机会了，不是吗？” Sam的手指在光线下展开，四指都涂满了润滑剂。我应该可以，Dean想，Sam的手指虽然长但属于瘦的一类，手指甲被咬的极短，Sam对他的爱虽然卑鄙但不残忍—  
Sam把Dean的一条腿推到Dean胸前，食指和中指直接挖进Dean的后穴。Dean整个人重新紧张起来，胯挺起来试图逃离Sam的手指。这简直太有侵略性太残暴了，Sam还不如直接把他的手指戳进dean的眼窝里。Dean遮一只手臂在眼睛上面，“操，停下，停下，拜托了。”  
Sam转动手指，先垂直再水平。Dean感受着轻如羽毛的指腹在他身体里面触碰，按压，这感觉像是他被Sam丢在地上，被撬开，内里流出来。  
火热的口水涌上嘴里让他感到预警，Dean一只手按在嘴上以压下紧缩的胃里反出来的胃酸，他摇摇头并努力吞咽，不能吐在Sam的床上，他想，尽管它已经被血污和赤裸的Dean玷污。  
当他的胃终于平静下来，Sam已经在他身体里塞进了三个手指。Dean努力遮住脸，他想要拽过Sam的枕头窒息自己，但这明显不现实。  
“你太紧了，Dean,” Sam说，声音飘渺得好像他根本不在这里，谁知道呢，或许他早在把舌头塞进Dean嘴里的时候就离开了。“你确定你被操过？”  
Dean确实被操过，被男人的阴茎，没别的了，从来没被手指操过，而被手指操感觉起来糟糕极了。他想告诉sam把手指拿出去直接操他，因为他忍受不了指头在他最隐秘的部位的蠕动，操，他不能忍受因为那是Sam的手指。  
“你知道我想了这事多久吗？”Sam更加坚持地压进去，“每一天，该死的每一秒，这么多年我一直想把你按在身下操你，正面，背面，墙上，你的车上，我根本没法不想。”  
Sam把Dean的腿推的更高，转动着手腕把手指全部送进去，当Sam按到他体内的那一点时，Dean只能发出一声无力的哭泣，快感盈满全身，他随着愉悦的狂潮荡漾，极乐涌入身体和大脑。  
他咽下随后的呜咽，用鼻子呼吸，嘴唇封住牙齿。听力一流的Dad就在楼下，Dad不能知道这些，Sam身上的伤疤，Sam在他体内的手指，Sam得意的笑着的嘴里探出的猩红舌头，他边笑边继续往Dean身体的更深处挖掘，而这些都不应该被屋外的人知道。  
“快点，”Dean嘟哝着说，而Sam只是继续玩他的屁股，眼睛像激光一样监视者Dean脸上的每一个压抑的细小反应，好像他准备在某个黑暗的地方把这一切铭记下来。  
Sam把他的手指按在很深的地方说，“摸你自己。”

 

Dean的胯部试图逃离他后穴里感受到的压力，但Sam的手指像一个四个尖的叉子，牢牢得抓住他。当他把胯部放平时，Sam把手臂从一侧挪到另一侧，Dean的下体也跟着挪动，让他体会到了他们到底连结的有多深，好像他是Sam手上的提线木偶。  
Sam旋转他的手指，抚摸着Dean后穴的内壁，轻松得带动Dean的胯部跟着他的手指旋转。“这好像所有的你都挂在我手指上一样，” Sam边喘边说，Dean真希望他没听到着下流的话语，Sam能用手指就转动他下体的能力让他感觉自己背负上了赤色的罪和黯色的残忍。  
Sam的手指又停下了动作，指尖虚虚得触碰Dean的前列腺。“摸你自己，c’mon Dean, 让我看看。”  
不不不，Dean本想只躺在这里，让Sam来拿他想要的一切，而不是主动的把自己奉献给sam。“直接操我。” 只要忍受5分钟，就5分钟，或许3分钟，因为Sam还是个未成年，未成年天哪，但是很快Dean就可以去洗个澡，把一切都冲刷干净，下楼，跟Dad一起喝醉然后假装社么都没发生。  
Sam放下Dean的腿，去抓Dean的手，Dean把手用力的抽出来，摇头说，“我不会这样做的，直接操我就完事了。我肯定不会摸自己的，Sam！”Dean在Sam继续把他的手向下面按的时候嘶嘶道，“你想操我那就操我。”  
Sam的脸失去一切光泽，他抿了抿嘴唇，把手指从Dean后面的洞里拿出来，用他巨大的手掌包住Dean的胯部把他转到面朝下，Dean用手把自己支起来，忽略脑海深处的小股恐惧，心想只要3分钟他就可以去洗澡—  
Sam一把将他抓回来，身体覆盖住Dean的，他粗糙的牛仔裤摩擦着dean的屁股，手撑在Dean的旁边。Sam挺起下体蹭Dean的屁股，一股电流使Dean的背后和肩膀拱起，Sam的牙齿叼住Dean弧线优美的耳廓，微微得抻那一小块肉。“你以为，”Sam咬着Dean的皮肤喃喃道，“你以为我只想花几分钟操你吗？只在你身体里一小会儿？我想这个已经这么多年，”Sam的胯又顶撞了一下，耳语渐成咆哮，“你以为我只想要一个小小的刺激吗？huh?”  
Dean已经不能思考，他只想洗个澡然后把自己灌醉，他想把Sam身上的伤口缝好，他想时间倒流到他醒来，抓住他的兄弟在他熟睡时偷吻他，狠狠得给Sam的脸来上一拳。  
Sam叹了口气，牙齿放开Dean的耳廓，他把他的下巴尖压在Dean的肩膀上，一切都安静了一瞬，Dean的后背能感受到Sam的心跳，和把他困住的Sam的阴茎。  
Sam吻了吻Dean的肌肤，“我说过我要操你一整晚。”

 

然后他的热度撤开，Dean调整手的位置，垂下了头，他听到Sam把上衣撤掉时布料的窸窸窣窣和撤掉腰带的清脆的叮，心里惊恐开始蔓延。即使在他被操的那几次，他总是保有一些控制，不像现在这样。Dean咬了咬嘴唇，深呼吸一下，“Sam，不如我—”  
皮肤贴皮肤的光滑触感打散了Dean喉咙里准备好的话，Sam的手又游会Dean的跨部，滚烫的手指触摸太多的皮肤，“你会为了我乖吗，Dean？” Sam的声音愈来愈低，Dean看着自己的手指抓紧床边，感受着Sam的阴茎撞击他后面紧闭的缝隙，“你会让我用Dad操你的方式操你吗？”  
“我说了Dad从没—”  
“你想他操你，对吧？”Dean感受到Sam的阴茎头触碰他的后穴的肌肉环，他紧张得直起身来，但Sam却只是在那道裂缝上滑擦他的阴茎，把Dean的腰部压下使他的屁股挺起来。“Dad的好士兵，他一给命令你肯定就会把腿张开吧。”  
“闭嘴，”Dean吼着，“该死的闭嘴，那真他妈的恶心，他是我们的Dad，你怎么能说这种狗屁？”你怎么能这么对我，事情为什么会发展到这一步。  
Sam想说的话在嘴里变成一声吼叫，这下好了，或许他这样就能高潮，压根不用进Dean的身体里然后干到他们都筋疲力尽，“病人最懂病态，你，Dad，我都看见了，你以为为什么我恨他？就因为他不让我过正常的生活？”  
Sam干燥的笑声使Dean的后背都绷紧，“因为他完全拥有你，就像我想的那样拥有你，”Sam说，“他甚至不需要努力。”  
Sam的阴茎压向Dean，但那只是在挑逗。Dean磨了磨牙，“对于一个想操他兄弟的人来说，你真是一点也不着急！”  
“为什么？”Sam从牙缝里挤出，他的手掌持续加力，好像想挖进Dean的骨头下，“你想要我粗暴的操你，Dean?你喜欢那种方式？喜欢这个？”  
Sam的阴茎一举挺进，Dean立即抓住床头板并试图逃离，该死的真痛，他扭的像头案板上的猪—  
“不，你不喜欢，Dean，你该死的不喜欢，”Sam把他从床头板上扯下拖回身前，他的手在Dean的肩胛骨上反复标记，并把胸膛压向Dean。  
Dean吐出一口咬住的床单，“不，不要像这样，你这混蛋！该死的，Sam！他妈的不要—你他妈的不要动，对上帝发誓，要是你没有已经把自己搞得一团糟…”  
Sam起码没有该死的动。Dean一感到屁股没有那么火辣辣的痛就从Sam的手掌下扭出来，感到Sam的已经滑出时忍不住低吼。Sam又开始动，试图再一次按住Dean，但是见鬼的这个方式肯定不行。Dean用自己的体重压住sam的肩膀，把他背朝上压在床上。“你想操我的话，就要按我的方法,” Dean说，一边把企图撑起来的Sam压回去。  
Sam接受了他的提议，脸上闪过惊讶，然后是满足。“你想要骑乘我吗，Dean?” 他激动地问，胯部耸动。Dean的眼睛不由自主的被他这动作吸引过去，因为他该死的并不想真的看他兄弟挺立着的阴茎。  
Dean感受到他的心脏紧缩急坠。“上帝啊，你该死的为什么要这么对你自己，”他咆哮着，手指虚虚拂过Sam大腿内侧一排排的血红伤痕。排排挨在一起，中间简直不留一点缝隙，看起来好像sam直接用砂纸打磨掉一层自己的皮肤。  
一种怒意在Dean体内沸腾，他想因为Sam伤害自己而揍Sam，他想没收Sam的刀和枪，他想把家里所有闪光带尖的东西都丢到最近的湖里，他想告诉Dad Sam需要帮助，不是来自Missouri或Jim牧师的帮助，而是真正意义上的文明的帮助，伴随着白色的房间，柔软的病号服和每小时护理的那种帮助。

 

Sam微笑了一下，看起来他感觉痛。他捉住Dean的手腕，用一种哄骗的，柔软像羽毛的语气说，“C’mon，” Dean僵直手臂坐直，因为他不能也不准备听Sam的，他一条腿跨过Sam的胯部，用Sam的肩膀支撑自己的平衡。  
Sam一只手握紧自己的阴茎，一只手握住Dean的胯，当Dean开始向下沉的时候他的脸扭曲，嘴准备说出话语，“闭嘴,” Dean吼道，虽然他才是发出更多声音的那个。  
吞到一半的时候Dean试图停下调整，但他没做到，滑了一下于是最后几英寸一口气沉下去。他颤抖着喘息，该死的他把自己钉在这东西上了，他肯定要死在这里了。  
Sam气喘吁吁，眼睛和脑袋都甩到后面。Dean发觉自己在盯着Sam脖子上线条，想象Sam在上面留下白色的伤痕 (Sam不会把伤痕留在Dean能看见的地方), 但这个想法还是使他胆寒。  
Sam在Dean身下耸动胯部，好像他在试验他阴茎在Dean身体里的感觉。“比我想象的还好, ” Sam呻吟道，“操。” 他握住Dean的胯，迫使Dean只能坐在Sam的阴茎上，被填满，刺穿。Dean感觉被撑得太满了，无论他怎么在Sam手下扭动都感觉痛又不舒服。  
“你的感觉太棒了, Dean, ” Sam说, “你挤我真该死的紧。” 他看向Dean, 眼神灼热。Sam放开Dean的胯，触碰他的胸膛，从他的肩膀抚摸到手臂，“你喜欢含着我的阴茎，不是吗？” Sam邪恶得说，“敢打赌我比别的那些家伙都大，我能碰到你里面他们够不到的地方。” 他向上挺胯使Dean呻吟出声，感觉空气都被从他肺里挤出来。Dean把膝盖分的更开并挺直了脊背，手从Sam的肩膀拿下来，歇放在自己的大腿上。  
“你想像不到我想要这个多久了, ” Sam说，但是Dean现在大概能明白。Sam用手肘撑起自己，然后坐起来，他的肢体向Dean的辐射热度，他炽热的嘴唇烙印在Dean的滚动的颈部。Dean感觉到Sam的手在他自己的大腿上，Dean的屁股下，把他向上托起一些。  
Dean盯着Sam把他打开用力时怒张的三角肌，Sam差点把他的膝盖都举离床，而他看起来一点都不吃力，Dean感觉自己像个洋娃娃。  
Sam的手指溜到Dean后穴的缝隙，抚摸Dean被他的阴茎劈开的地方，他尖锐地深吸了一口气，“Oh fuck, Dean, ” 他激动的说，手指抚摸dean被撑开的那里，使Dean感到灼烧和渴望。挪动胯部，Dean试图缓解这异样的感觉，但他没能忍住呻吟，Sam戳到了他体内最甜蜜的那点。

 

“操, ” Dean内里的紧缩使Sam呼吸一紧，“你的感觉太棒了, ” Sam啄着Dean的下颚，把手从Dean身上松开，身子放松坐直。他动物一般的眼神紧盯着Dean，细小的汗珠弥漫上他的上唇和太阳穴，他把遮在脸上的头发甩出去，微笑着说，“来吧，Dean, c’mon, 操我。”  
Dean闭上了眼睛垂下头，至少他还保有控制权，尽管这个控制权简直像蛛丝一样纤弱。要是他不睁开眼睛看或听的话，他几乎可以假装这个人不是他的兄弟，他蜷起拳头，把自己提升到大腿允许的最高高度，然后让自己一下子陷下去。Sam的阴茎太大太粗了，它强烈的存在感在Dean的脑海里根本挥之不去，就算他试图假装忘记都不行。  
他开始做得很慢，给自己时间调整，但当他适应这个巨物了——操，他什么都能适应，包括内里含住他的兄弟，被他灼热的视线盯住，声音粗哑的要求他快点再快点——Dean毫不费力得上下运动。  
当他提起身体的时候，Sam的胯部也跟着向上顶动，把他的阴茎送的更深。Dean呻吟着，节奏被打乱，“用力点，Dean, ” Sam说，“就像这样，” 他又顶了一次，胯部拍打Dean的屁股。  
Dean最隐秘的地方感到尴尬的疼痛，他浑身浸满汗液，但他答应道，“操，好的，” 然后调整了下位置就开始骑乘Sam。  
他骑得更卖力，就像Sam要求的那样，直到他感觉眩晕牙齿打颤。肉体撞击的声音，他和Sam的呻吟冲向他的耳朵，汗珠刺痛他的眼睛，而Sam看起来仍然不满意。Dean自己累坏了，不得不慢下来，沙哑得呻吟。  
Sam发出一声不满的声音，他抓住Dean的手臂，强行把他压在身下。  
Dean发现自己被放平在床上，他推了推他兄弟的胸膛。“不，Sam——” 但Sam已经开始用力操他了，冲撞他的内里。  
“不？” Sam问道，用他的阴茎在Dean体内雕刻，“你不会怎么好好操你自己，你想要粗暴的方式，要么我们都不好受。”  
Dean呼吸不上来，感觉自己快要溺水，被一波一波的浪潮吞没。他后穴酸痛，而Sam把他压在床上的手弄痛他的手臂，肯定会留下他手指的痕迹，就在Sam割伤自己的相同位置。  
从来没有男人把他如此粗暴得压在床里，他从没感受过这种完全的压制。  
但Sam好像还不满意Dean躺平的姿势，他抽出阴茎，向对待一匹马一样拍了拍Dean的大腿，“跪起来。”  
Dean在浓稠的空气里大口喘气，坐起来用手撑着翻过去，Sam都不给他时间挪动腿就整个罩在他身上，火热潮湿的重量压住他，并把他的阴茎挤了进去。“还是我们开始的方式, ” Sam说，手臂环住Dean的肋骨，Dean几乎要瘫软在Sam身下，头垂下手指抓紧床单。

 

Sam的阴茎一次一次戳中他的前列腺，好像他阴茎上有个雷达似的。Dean感觉太棒了，简直不能压抑住自己的呻吟，Sam的声音回应他，同意着，挑逗着，他的频率一点不停歇，让Dean忍不住想他的未成年弟弟到底吃了什么东西，他的阴茎像打柱机一样研磨Dean的后穴，使Dean几乎能感受到自己牙齿和肺部的震动。  
Sam又把他们挪了个位置，匆忙的像是他只有有限的时间来摆出品尝Dean的各种姿势，他背对着床头板坐直，把Dean抓回他的阴茎上，Dean没有任何可以抓的东西，他试图攀上Sam的手臂，但汗水和血污是他手指滑下，他只好试图把腿环上Sam，可是Sam不让他。  
“停下, ” Sam从肩头旁呼吸，屋子里所有的热度好像都涌向Dean，暂时的静止让他感受到Sam强烈的存在感，他的每一次呼吸，每一个肌肉的运动，他的已经埋在Dean的后穴好像它就该一直属于那里。  
“不要, ” Dean说。  
Sam鼻尖划过Dean的雀斑，他的乳尖挺立顶在Dean的后背，Dean把头挺起，任由他的思想随着这些感觉飘荡，Sam的一切都太尖锐了，他好像Dean独有的刀。  
“我们的床看起来好像我们杀了个人, ” Sam说，声音忽远忽近，他的手紧握在Dean手腕上，环绕着纤细的骨骼，他手臂上的伤疤擦过Dean，最新的伤痕还向外涌出新鲜的血液。  
Dean听不到任何声音，他能感觉到Sam声音的震动通过他们相连的地方传递过来，能感受到Sam肌肉的紧张和他脚趾抓紧床单的样子，感受到Sam把他的阴茎顶进Dean后穴，一下比一下深。他们身体移动得急促方式让房间看起来都在跳动，他们身体舒展，翻滚，坠落。  
Dean又坐起来，身体简直被追求性欲的基础渴望带上新的浪潮，因为这就是生活，总是要找法子服从性欲。

 

Dad开始敲门可能是Dean的错，他一直盯着它，杂乱的摇动声，心想Sam到底有没有锁门。  
Dean松开他的阴茎，他听到Dad问，“一切都好吗？”  
门把手转动，Dean整个人都冻住了，心快要从嘴里跳出来，但它只转了一小下，门是锁着的。  
Sam的手抓过Dean的胯部，又把阴茎送进去，说，“你肯定声音太大了。”  
“Dean? 门为什么是锁着的？” 我想你听我说话，Dean, 我们家从不锁门。  
Sam的手握紧，他坐起来，胸膛又贴紧Dean的肩胛骨，有几秒钟时间他几乎和Dean一样安静，他的脸颊紧贴Dean的耳廓，然后他扬声说，“一切都好，sir。”  
一切都不好，Dean心里默默想。  
“我觉得我听到什么了，Dean在里面吗？”  
Dean张开了嘴，Sam用手掌捂住他，Dean的鼻子里都满是咸咸的铜臭味的皮肤，“Dean跟那个叫Kelsey的女孩出去了，” Sam说，语气接近咆哮。  
那确实是Dean今晚准备干的，要是他没发现他的兄弟割自己的话。  
Dad沉默了一秒，说，“Dam，该死的为什么门是锁着的？”  
“我锁的，我想锁就锁了，What the hell, Dad? 什么家庭都不让儿子锁门？”  
“你不需要锁着门，你知道，Sam, 我真忍受不了你了，一个简单的指令：不要锁你的门，万一——”  
“万一什么？万一我的父亲想进来看看我对着Anna Nicole的乳房自慰？”  
一切都安静了几秒，Dean只敢睁大眼睛盯着门。  
“你哥哥回来的时候告诉我，” Dad生硬地说，Dean听见他走开时地板的吱嘎声。  
“你准备什么时候回来呢，Dean?” Sam温柔得问，声音划过Dean的皮肤，他的指骨敲打他的骨头。Sam把他尖锐的下巴垫在Dean肩膀上，他的手移过去握住Dean的阴茎。  
Sam又压得他跪下，然后把他推倒，阴茎挤进去使Dean溢出一声尖锐的呻吟。  
“你得安静点, ” Sam喃喃道，把他的阴茎挤进挤出，Dean的腿紧紧地环住他的腰。“除非你想Dad回来，” 卖力的抽插，越来越快。Sam笼罩在他上面的的呼吸像龙卷风一样，“还是那就是你想要的, hm? huh? Dad的好士兵，看看你。”  
Dean什么都不看，紧紧地闭着眼睛。  
“Dad要是聪明点，他早该把你从我身边带走。”  
“Sam, 拜托，就——”  
“你现在是我的了，我们绝不走回头路，Dean, 我不能。”  
我希望这能帮助你，Dean想，我希望这能治好你。  
他睁开眼看见他的兄弟从上向下看他，他的脑海里什么冰冷的东西闪过，他看着Sam满是割伤的胳膊，心里想到底Sam的多少皮肤能痊愈。


End file.
